Hinata: Moonbeams
by Kiryuu-Yori
Summary: He could not kiss this lovely angel, with the sunshine in her smile and the moonbeams in her eyes. For Sasuke could only promise Hinata his love. But other than that.. Nothing. Sasuhina


**xxx MOONBEAMS xxx**

**A Sasuhina Fanfic**

He would not kiss her.

As much as he would like to, he just would not.

Sasuke slipped another glance at the girl sitting beside him.

The moon shone softly on her face, casting an otherworldly glow to her perfect (for him) features.

Ivory skin glowed. The dark pools of his eyes absorbed the light it cast off.

Opalescent eyes shined. Eyes that held moonbeams in them. Eyes that captured him in their eternal light.

Light. Hinata was just so full of that. She brought light into his otherwise dark life.

From her eyes, his gaze traversed the length of her cute, well-formed nose, and settled on her lips.

Oh, those lips again.  
Soft-looking. A smooth pink that reminded him of… What? Cotton candy? Sakura petals? A combination of both?

At the moment, they were parted slightly in a sigh, a hint of perfect whiteness peeking out from in between.

Once again, Sasuke was possessed with the ever-growing urge to kiss the Hyuuga.

_So why don't you just do it?_

Sasuke angrily pushed that little voice in his head aside.

He could not kiss Hinata because that would be selfish.

By that simple act, he would be taking much more away from her than simply her first kiss.

He was a missing-nin, his friendship with the Hyuuga heiress of the forbidden kind.

Once he kisses her, they would be taking the first step into a most complicated trap, and there would be no turning back.

Sasuke, not for the first time, wished that he wasn't a missing-nin, wished that he was just an ordinary ninja of Konoha (albeit an Uchiha), so that he could give Hinata everything she deserves.

But as that was not the case, he could promise her nothing.

Other than his love, that is.

But then again, what was his love worth anyway?

No, he could not kiss this lovely angel by his side with the sunshine in her smile and the moonbeams in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," the melodic voice called.

Hinata trained those shimmering eyes at him, and Sasuke gripped the grass beside him tightly, for fear of being sucked into those pale pools of forever.

"Hai?"

Was it just his imagination, or did his voice really sound like a painful croak?

A red hue suffused the ivory skin, long lashes dropped to form shadows over the red-tinted cheeks.

She shook her head, causing the indigo locks to sway softly side to side.

Transfixed, the Uchiha's eyes followed their motion.

Hinata then sighed, and looked away, depriving Sasuke of the pleasure of staring at her face.

He frowned.

"Hinata," he called, and was rewarded once more by the sight of her entrancing features.

One thin eyebrow quirked in inquiry at him.

How adorable his Hinata looked when she was inquisitive.

Wait. His?

He stared at her wonderingly, and the Hyuuga once again blushed.

But this time she held his gaze.

And the moonbeams once more held him under their strange spell.

Once more, that urge resurfaced.

But he would not kiss her.

He would not!

And this he told himself repeatedly.

But oh, how he wanted to. So. Damn. Much.

The torment must have shown in his eyes, for the Hyuuga's brows drew together in concern at once. Sadness reflected in her shimmering orbs, and she leaned forward.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut, as her gentle scent (lavender, was it?) enveloped him, assailing his senses.

He felt something warm and soft press against his forehead.

A kiss.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, breathing in all of Hinata.

Yes.

For now, this was enough.

xxx OWARI xxx

Author's Notes:

Whew. It's been a really long time since I've last posted something. I've been so busy with school lately! In fact, I'm still very busy now, but inspiration just struck me all of a sudden, and I knew I HAD to write this down before I forget it, like all the other ideas I had, but was too busy to translate into writing.

Ohh, my head's a big mess right now.

I sure hope I get to upload another story soon.

Thanks to all who read and review!:)


End file.
